Because a shaving surface, for example, the face or the legs, is usually not a planar surface, it is common for a shaving razor to have a shaving head that is pivotable with respect to a razor handle to allow a user to be able to follow the contours of the shaving surface. Typically, however, a shaving razor has a razor blade carrier that is pivotable only about a single axis, which is parallel to the cutting edge of the razor blade. With such a shaving razor, the entire cutting edge of the shaving razor may not be utilized during shaving, which leads to uneven wear of the cutting edge and increases the time it takes to shave.
Accordingly, a desirable feature of a shaving razor is to have a shaving head that is pivotable about multiple axes. Another desirable feature of a shaving razor is to have a shaving head that provides a cushioning action when pressed against the razor handle. One example of a shaving razor having such features is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,663 to Ullmo. Ullmo discloses a razor handle having a pair of tabs projecting outwardly from one end of the razor handle. Each tab has an elongated slot therethrough. A blade assembly carrier is pivotably mounted to the handle by engagement of two pairs of ears on the carrier with the tabs on the handle. Specifically, the spacing between each pair of ears is slightly greater than the width of each tab so that a tab may be received between a pair of ears. The ears have openings therethrough sized to receive a rivet. Alignment of the openings in the ears with the slots in the tabs allows the ears and the tabs to be coupled together by the rivets. The blade assembly carrier is pivotable about the rivets. A pair of helical springs are provided in openings in the tabs for biasing the blade assembly carrier into a rest position. This arrangement purportedly creates a “lost motion connection,” which allows pivotable motion of the carrier about the rivets, translational motion of the carrier toward and away from the handle, and “yawing” motion of the carrier about the longitudinal axis of the razor handle.
A disadvantage to the shaving razor disclosed in Ullmo is that it requires the manufacture and assembly of a number of discrete components. This is undesirable because it increases the manufacturing and assembly time. Moreover, once the tabs and ears are riveted together, the blade assembly carrier and razor handle cannot readily be detached. 
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a shaving razor with a movable shaving head that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, it would be desirable to have a shaving razor with a shaving head that may be easily detachable, if desired, from the razor handle.